warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
War Skulls
The War Skulls are a loyalist Ultramarines succsesor chapter from the 14th founding. They were heavy armoured and specialised in tank assaults. After the destroying of their homeworld and the loss of more then 80% of their forces they were forced to use more special warfare tactics. History First years After their founding they were ordered to watch the Bloodgarden Sub-Sector. Since the beginning of .M35 there were a frightening increase of Chaos activity. The PDFs, Arbites and Inquisition were able to keep control, but it could escalete every moment and the Bloodgarden Sub-Sector is to important for the Sector due his imense production of food, other supplies and regiments for the Guard to risk the loss of it. When the War Skulls arrived, in two systems was allready anarchy and the situation was at the border of getting out of control. The War Skulls joined the fight and after two months of war the most rebells were killed and the situation was under controll again. After this first campaign the chapter settled on the desert planet Serkis. They builded their fortress-monastery „Iron Hall“ on the top of the highest mountain. The massiv ressources deep under the mountain allowed the Techmarines to build a large tank force. The War Skulls made themself a name as an important defender of the Bloodgarden Subsector and the whole Vortex Sector. Together with the Brotherhood of the Raven (founded M37) and the Angels of Salvation (founded M38) the Astartes smashed every threat. The horde of M'Xelar 912.M38 a giant waves of chaos forces, including cultists, traitor regiments, even Chaos Space Marines and daemons, swamped the Vortex Sector. This army was lead by the daemon prince M'Xelar. Terrible things happened during this dark time, billions of imperials died. Anarchy spread through the sector and every try to organise the defenders collapsed, since every PDF, Regiment, Chapter, Order Militant, soldier, sister, brother, civilian had to defend themselve. M'Xelar knew that the War Skulls are one of the biggest dangers for his invasion. He lead a massiv force to Lithios Prime and started with the siege of the Iron Hall. Together with the PDF and chapter servants the War Skulls were able to hold their positions. Meanwhile in space the chapter fleet tried to defeat the chaos fleet. At the beginning the chaos fleet was far to strong and the chapter fleet was forced to fall back. The battle stucked for a few weeks. Chapter Master Rhevos Romus finally striked with a huge tank force throug the frontlines, standing in the middle of the enemy's HQ. After a long duell Rhevos Romus was able to overhelm M'Xelar and killed him. With the death of the daemon prince the chaos forces collapsed. In the whole sector the empire could make first progress, moving step for step forward. After long months the victory was finally achieved. Merax incident The Angels of Salvation were hard hit by this invasion. Only a few houndred years old, the chapter didn't have the experience nor the equipment to fight against the Night Lords with their allies which raided through the homesystem of the chapter. Every call for helped was denied, during everyone else had enough to do to keep alive. The Angels of Salvation were frustated and angry. In their opinien the empire had forsaken them, let them die alone. During the battles the Chapter Master Mehrag Dar proclaimed the Angels of Salvation are now the Hammers of Destruction, fighting with the Chaos against the empire which betrayed them. The Sector Command react immediatly and send every force which was available. The War Skulls joined this crusade. But the imperial forces were to tired from the war M'Xelar brought them. The Hammers of Destruction were able to defend the Merax System. Since them Mehrag Dar is a constant threat for the Sector. Cadera Stella Destroying of the Homeworld Now Organisation Till 954.M41 Chapter Banner.jpg 2-War Skulls Fleet Command.jpg 3-War Skulls Apothecarion.jpg 4-War Skulls Armoury.jpg 5-War Skulls Chaplaincy.jpg 6-War Skulls Librarium.jpg Headquarter Chapter Command: * Chapter Master Gilmore Vallen * 20 Honour Guard * Standard Bearer * 1 Land Raider Armoury: * Master of the Forge * 21 Techmarines * 87 Tech Servitors * 25 Predators * 9 Vindicators * 9 Whirlwinds * 8 Land Raiders Apothecarion: * Master of the Apothecarion * 13 Apothecaries Fleet Command: * Master of the Fleet Captain Theron Cousland * 2 Battle Barges * 6 Strike Cruisers * 10 Ecorts * 29 Thunderhawks Librarium: * Chief Librarian * 4 Epistolaries * 7 Codiciers * 9 Lexicaniums * 2 Acolytum Chaplaincy: * Master of Sancity * 11 Chaplains Companies 7-War Skulls First Company.jpg 8-War Skulls Second Company.jpg 9-War Skulls Third Company.jpg 10-War Skulls Fourth Company.jpg 11-War Skulls Fifth Company.jpg 12-War Skulls Sixth Company.jpg 13-War Skulls Seventh Company.jpg 14-War Skulls Eight Company.jpg 15-War Skulls Ninth Company.jpg 16-War Skulls Tenth Company.jpg 1st Company: * First Captain * Chaplain * Apothecary * Standard Bearer * 100 Space Marine Veterans * 2 Dreadnoughts 2nd Company: * Captain Alistar Tethras, Master of the Watch * Chaplain Mather Tarleton * Apothecary Gavorn Guerrin * Standard Bearer * 6 Tactical Squads * 2 Assault Squads * 2 Devastor Squads * 2 Dreadnoughts 3rd Company: * Captain, Master of the Arsenal * Chaplain * Apothecary * Standard Bearer * 6 Tactical Squads * 2 Assault Squads * 2 Devastor Squads * 3 Dreadnoughts 4th Company: * Captain Theron Cousland, Master of the Fleet * Chaplain * Apothecary * Standard Bearer * 6 Tactical Squads * 2 Assault Squads * 2 Devastor Squads * 1 Dreadnoughts 5th Company: * Captain, Master of the Marches * Chaplain * Apothecary * Standard Bearer * 6 Tactical Squads * 2 Assault Squads * 2 Devastor Squads * 1 Dreadnoughts 6th Company: * Captain, Master of the Rites * Chaplain * Apothecary * Standard Bearer * 10 Tactical Squads * 2 Dreadnoughts 7th Company: * Captain, Chief Victualler * Chaplain * Apothecary * Standard Bearer * 10 Tactical Squads * 1 Dreadnoughts 8th Company: * Captain, Lord Executioner * Chaplain * Apothecary * Standard Bearer * 10 Assault Squads 9th Company: * Captain, Master of Relics * ChaplainApothecary * Standard Bearer * 10 Devastor Squads * 2 Dreadnoughts 10th Company: * Captain Varric Dumar, Master of the Recruits * Chaplain * Apothecary * 10 Scout Squads * 34 not assigned Neophytes Now Headquarter Chapter Command: * Interim Master Captain Alistar Tethras, Master of the Fleet * Mather Tarleton, Master of Sancity * Maric Gavorn, Master of the Apothecarion * Anders Selbrech, Chief Librarian Fleet Command: * Interim Master Captain Alistar Tethras, Master of the Fleet * Battle Barge * Strike Cruiser * 2 Escort * 3 Thunderhawks Armoury: * Oren Mac Tir, Techmarine and Master of the Forge * Land Raider * 2 Predator * Whirlwind * Vindicator Companies 2nd Company: * Interim Master Captain Alistar Tethras, Master of the Fleet * Apothecary * 6 Tactical Squads * 2 Storm Squads * 2 Devastor Squads * 2 Dreadnoughts 4th Company: * Captain Theron Cousland * Apothecary * 3 Tactical Squads * 1 Devastor Squad * 1 Dreadnought 10th Company: * Captain Varric Dumar * 4 Scout Squads Homeworld Recruitment Combat doctrin Belief and Traditions Relics Fleet The fleet is like the rest of the chapter nearly complet destroyed. The capacity of void battle does nearly not exist, so the War Skulls are forced to use more sneaky routes and they cannot make regular patrols. Ships * Eye of the Emperor, Battle Barge * Iron Fist, Strike Cruiser * Hallowed, Escort vessel (Gladius Frigate) * Fire Sword, Escort vessel (Gladius Frigate) * FS-20A52, Factory Ship Friends Enemies Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium